Silver Wings: A Unicorn and a Stag
by Juel Jupiter
Summary: My first L/J fic, their seventh year at Hogwarts. Peter finds a love interest, Lily and James find out why they didn't get their appropriate letters. Will Lily and James be able to get the help they need to stop a new evil at Hogwarts? Please R/R! Even f


Silver Wings: A Unicorn And A Stag  
  
Chapter One: Friendship, Nothing Else But…  
  
"I can't believe it, Lily, this is our last year at Hogwarts," said a dejected looking girl slumped in a red, cushioned train seat.  
  
"Shut up, Mollie, don't look so glum. This is our last year, and we should be excited, it'll be the best Hogwarts has ever seen. I'm Head Girl; you're a star chaser of Gryffindor's team. You even get to hob-knob with dashing ol' James Potter. You should be thrilled," replied Lily, wearing a teasing smile on her pale face.  
  
Mollie playfully socked Lily on the shoulder. "Don't you bug me about James, or I'll start with you about you know…"  
  
"You wouldn't. Oh, yes you would. I see it right in your face. You know I don't like Sirius that way. Gosh, we're such good friends; I think it allows us a joking privilege. At least my comments about you and James sitting in a tree are true," said Lily with a grin wider than a coat hanger.  
  
"Okay, I admit it. I know you and Sirius are just joking. Lily Evans, you see right through me. Now, enough talking about that cute, smart, funny…" said Mollie, dreamily cutting herself off.  
  
"James?"  
  
"Hm? Oh…yeah, James."  
  
Lily sighed and sunk back into her remotely comfortable seat on the Hogwarts Express. She leaned her head against the wall behind her and smiled as she felt the humming sound of the train trying to lull her to sleep. "Mol, I'm going to take a little nap. You know how this train ride always makes me tired," Lily told Mollie sleepily,  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Lily grinned at her friend. "Kids. See you later, Mol." With that, Lily closed her eyes and slowly drifted off into a nice, long nap.  
  
***  
  
"AHHH!"  
  
"Hey, Lily. Bet you missed me, eh?"  
  
"Oh, get off of me you big oaf. Waking me up so violently, I should tie you to a tree. Didn't I say to get off?" growled a very grumpy Lily. She pushed Sirius off of her and straightened her robe. "If you made me wrinkled, it's Jelly Legs for you, ol' chap."  
  
Sirius winked at Lily. "No wrinkles, honest. I remembered what happened last time. I think my hand still tap dances sometimes when I am bored."  
  
Lily blew at her knuckles and scuffed them on her shoulder. "All in the day's work of Lily Evans, Charms Extraordinaire."  
  
Sirius laughed, his hearty laugh that went straight from his toes up. Lily tossed her hair and looked menacing, fiddling with her wand. He looked at her and rolled his eyes. Same old Lily, he thought. "Listen, Lil', I love the…er…antics, but I have to be getting back to James and the like. They're lost without me, I'm their supreme ruler," said Sirius with a grin.  
  
"And I'll be sure to inform them of that, Majesty."  
  
"I know you will. See you later, Lil'," Sirius replied on his way out of the compartment, letting the door swoosh shut behind him.  
  
Lily smiled, realizing she had some of the best friends a girl could even imagine. Thinking of this, she scanned the cabin, noticing Mollie's absence.  
  
Probably with James, she thought with a mischievous smirk. With that, she leaped off of her seat and ran out of the cabin, almost forgetting to open the door.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Brigid. Seen Mollie?"  
  
The girl called Brigid cocked her head to the door on the right. "I'm thinking she's there. That's James' hangout. Ever since that Zonko's incident…"  
  
Lily laughed and put her hand out to stop Brigid from going any further. "Don't remind me. Dungbombs, fireworks, who knows what. I was right in the middle you know. I couldn't get the smell out of…well everything for a week. You remember. I'll be going to good ol' Mollie now. Can't have that James all to herself…" she said with raised eyebrows.  
  
Brigid ushered her on her way. "Always did want to see you two together. Finally you realized it. Gee, took you long enough. Seventh year! Go, you Scarlet O'Hara, you."  
  
Lily felt herself being pushed through the door. Trying to turn back she managed to only yell, "Hey! Wait a second, I don't like -" before the door closed behind her.  
  
"I told you, James. They just can't keep away from me. Come back for a little more of that one of a kind Sirius, eh Lily?"  
  
Lily looked over to find Sirius grinning provocatively at her. She firmly punched him, of course. "You dog." The two laughed and sat down next to Mollie.  
  
Remus and James were seated across from them, James talking a little with Mollie, who looked absolutely enthralled as opposed to James, who looked extremely bored. Mollie could only mutter a few incoherent nothings now and then. Lily smiled as she noticed this. Sirius, as if almost reading Lily's mind said, "At least they're not sweet nothings. Or are they…"  
  
Lily waved a hand in front of her friend's face, which in fact remained unwavering. "We've been friends for too long Sirius." She grinned at him, rolling her eyes.  
  
"So Remus, how's tricks?" Lily asked, looking over at Remus, a tall, thin boy with cropped black hair.  
  
"Same ol', same ol'. You know how things are. My parents still aren't used to the werewolf thing. They spend so much time in Monaco and New York that they barely know I am one. The house elves are there for me I guess," Remus replied looking sad.  
  
"That's horrible. Although, I guess you can't blame them, being the high profile wizards they are. They do protect us from dark magic, but being involved with dark magic, they above all should understand. They wanted to send you to an American school, right?"  
  
"Right. I can't believe it still. Those American schools are nothing to what we have. They're much smaller, harder to hide from Muggles in very big cities."  
  
Sirius butted in with a comment. "I can imagine Remus as a little rich boy. 'Mummy, I'd like tea. No, I want sodie pop. No, tea! No, I don't want the house elves to do it, they're smelly! Mummy, make Daddy buy me a big broom so I can hit the house elves -'"  
  
He was met with a laugh from Remus, a punch from Lily, and a glare from James. Mollie, of course, was too absorbed with James' face to notice anything. At least she wasn't staring at his…  
  
"Never can have too many jokes, you know. I can joke about anything even though Snape's permanent grease problem is currently my specialty," Sirius said jauntily.  
  
"Gee, thanks ever so much for picking me as your current joke butt. I'm flattered," said Remus with a smirk.  
  
Sirius jumped up and bowed to Remus in a very exaggerated Cole Porter musical manner. After doing a bit more of Remus as a boy, he plopped down on a seat across from Lily and Mollie. "Well kids, what do we do for the rest of our train ride into the future?" Sirius asked casually, pretending to look at his fingernails in boredom.  
  
James, eager to break the monotonous conversation with Mollie, jumped at the chance to do something else. Enthusiastically he shot out, "How about Exploding Snap? Or maybe some Snape pranks? Remus has some Dungbombs, Peter ha- Wait, where is Peter? I haven't seen him since we boarded."  
  
Remus and Sirius exchanged amused glances. Remus motioned for Sirius to explain the Peter extravaganza. Stepping up to the plate, Sirius jumped up off his seat and began a dramatic story of Peter's whereabouts, pacing back and forth slowly.  
  
"Well, it all began this very day. This very day, mind. Very day. Peter met eyes with some Ravenclaw, dashing bit of work she was. He was love struck, struck by love. Yes, it's true. That Ravenclaw temptress was just too much for our Peter and he's spending all the train ride talking, or trying to talk to her. Rather the popular one, she is. Wouldn't give the poor boy a second look, but he's persistent. Naturally, James here is too preoccupied with his duties as Head Boy, Quidditch Seeker and Captain, not to mention young love's call," said Sirius, quite seriously with a dollop of the West End of London in his voice. After eying James and Mollie, he grinned and plopped down next to Lily.  
  
Lily was looking surprised; she hadn't known that James was Head Boy. She figured that the Head Boy and Girl should know each other at least, but what did she know.  
  
"James, I had no idea you were Head Boy," said Mollie, still taken by James' manly ways. "Lily's Head Girl, did you hear?"  
  
James looked at Lily, his expression clearly showing that he had no idea about her being Head Girl. "Well, isn't that something, Lil'? At least neither of us is a Slytherin or something like that. Fancy us both being the Head Boy and Girl."  
  
"It's strange that we didn't know though. Shouldn't we have received letters over the summer telling us who the other was," wondered Lily.  
  
"I thought that, too. Weird, but what can you do?"  
  
Sirius looked very upset, not a laugh or a clap of the hands was heard for his performance. Narrowing his eyebrows, he stared at each of his friends, ending with James. "Oh, put a sock in it, you prune. Why don't you just marry her, James?"  
  
"Who? Me?" asked Mollie abruptly. Realizing what she had actually said, she clamped a hand over her mouth and ran out of the compartment, gaining a few rounds of laughter.  
  
Sirius, still angry, said gruffly, "Oh, sure. Janet over here gets laughs for showing that she's just mad about Brad. Planet Schmanett, Janet."  
  
That reference to their favorite play got Sirius the response of laughter that he wanted and all were sunny again. No one noticed James' tomato-red blush at Sirius' comment of marrying Lily.  
  
The train neared Hogwarts and the lady with the cart of snacks rushed in, leaving her cart unattended at the door. Before she ran to the next compartment she shouted, "Don't touch me cart, or I'll send a boggart at yeh! Big troubles up ahead, stay in yer seats!"  
  
A/N: Okay, so it sucks. This is my first attempt at an L/J fic, so cut me some slack! This is just a little introduction. I'll work around writing this and my other fic of Harry Potter (Book Five, oh yeah, it's your birthday, do a dance-ay…). Definitely going to be continued, Sirius is entertaining enough for me to keep writing him. J Well, hope you liked this fic, keep on reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: Anything mentioned in the Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. Janet, Brad, Planet Schmanett Janet are Rocky Horror Picture Show references which also don't belong to me. Mollie belongs to Tamara, moi. J  



End file.
